


Cat Problems

by rampantidiocy18



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, and hanji, hanji is a kitty, these two dorks are ruining me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rampantidiocy18/pseuds/rampantidiocy18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please Levi." Eren begged with a wounded look in his bright green eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"Please Levi." Eren begged with a wounded look in his bright green eyes. 

"Please can I bring the cat home, she's older so she won't destroy things, and she really can't stay at the shelter much longe-" Eren stopped mid sentence and sighed seeing the dangerous look on his boyfriend's face. Eren knows he's been spending all his free time as volunteer at the local cat shelter. He hadn't thought it would be a problem, he and Levi had talked about it. 

But then he had fallen in love with one of the cats. 

She was a big grey and orange Maine Coon named Hanji, who had decided that Eren was the love of her life and poor Eren didn't have the heart to argue with her. Eren had planned to bring the cat home by the end of the month, but every time he brought it up Levi would get pissed off and forbid Eren from adopting her. This time though Eren wasn't going to take no for answer, "What, are you afraid I'll spend all my time with the cat?" Eren laughed as he glared at his irate boyfriend. 

"No." Levi grumbled, avoiding eye contact. 

"Oh my GOD! Levi, are you fucking jealous of a cat? You are, aren't you!" Laughing Eren pulled Levi into his arms, "You are being a dumbass! If I bring the cat home I won't need to spend so much time at the shelter, I'll have more time for you and I really think you WILL like this particular cat." 

Levi groaned into Eren's shoulder, "Fucking fine. You can bring the damn fur ball home." 

Eren looked with surprise into Levi's eyes, "Really!?" 

Levi nodded, "Yes, I'll share you with the cat, but on one condition: I get full cat cuddling rights and no litter box duty." 

Eren kissed Levi happily, "It's a deal!" 

A week later Eren sits on the couch while Levi and the cat sit on the floor eyeing each other suspiciously. And Eren knows. Levi will love Hanji, he just doesn't know it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> i am ereri trash


End file.
